


Could Have Been.

by candycoatedanxiety



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycoatedanxiety/pseuds/candycoatedanxiety
Summary: It was almost Christmas when this happened years ago.





	Could Have Been.

He ambled out of the office door, to my direction. I was coming into the office from the parking lot to look at the cats. I gave him a side-eye as he looked straight into mine, and he smiled a little. I didn't.   
  
"Oi," I said, my voice low. My hand found its way on his arm.   
  
He stopped and smiled some more. "Oh. _Kamusta_?" His eyes were clearly looking at me, then down to my hand where a wad of complaint forms were. Then he looked at me again.   
  
"Okay lang naman," I replied, feeling a bit uncomfortable with his usual, signature gaze.   
The way he looked at me was piercing --- piercingly meaningful. As if we were the only ones in the lobby. As if no one was watching. His gaze matched his boyish, corner-of-the-mouth smile, and the slight tilt of his head to the left -- so deep to the point of inspecting me. "Nagtatampo ako sa'yo," I suddenly blurted out, languorously. "Sabi mo uuwi ka na nun."   
  
He started talking, in the midst of my own daydream. "Tinawagan ako kasi wala s'yang kasabay pauwi," replied he, his eyes closing a bit, showing remorse at what he had done to me a few nights ago after a party. "So, sumabay na s'ya pauwi. Hinatid ko s'ya."   
In my head I could spot that he's lying. But I decided to let it pass. He was too handsome to behold. Why can't I have this man, besides the fact he's married? I am not jealous, in fact I have no point to be such because he's already married when I came into his life (or he into my life, rather), but it was my paranoid self that was coming over me that I couldn't brush my ill feelings off. Adding to the confusion is my growing fondness for him -- him being a charming fellow, a boyish-looking bespectacled dreamboat whom I and another good friend had poked fun at for looking the part of Peter Pan.   
  
He leaned over the company bundy clock, his voice ever so low, apparently cooing me and comforting me, preventing me from having an embarrassing meltdown. I surmised that he must've gotten that from whisperings from other colleagues that I am unpredictable and insane. "I'm sorry," he finally said, "Sorry na."   
  
I nodded as I looked down, too shy to even look at him and the others walking by. When I mustered some courage to look up, his eyes were still on me, peering above his frames.   
  
"Alis na ako," he said as I walked away to go back to my desk. "Merry Christmas."   
  
"Walang pasko sa religion namin," I shot back across the corridor.   
  
He was still looking at me, standing by the bundy clock when I entered my department's door and disappeared. 


End file.
